Jaibriol Urquox
by wintrow
Summary: half vampire half werewolf Jaibriol faces the world as a teenager thats an outcasts to both worlds. No twilight characters however Meyers ideas about Vampires are incorporated.
1. Chapter 1

_But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil,_

_Thou shalt not eat of it:_

_For in the lay that thou eatest_

_Thereof thou shalt surely die._

_Gensis 2:17_

Her musical laugh echoes down the alley. The smell of drink and sweat fill my nostrils, carried by the cool gentle breeze of the October night. The moon rose high bathing the dirty alley in a mysterious glow. She was warm, alone, easy prey. I could feel the hunger build up inside of me. The slight prickle of my teeth grew into fangs. She stumbled forward but gets back up still laughing despite the small cut on her hands thrown down to break her fall. My stomach twists and I can hold back no longer I lung out her eyes bright limbs strong, she screams.

… Oh god how she screams, her fear apparent in her eyes. She tried to resist but was no match for my new found strength. I plunged my teeth into her neck drinking deeply. She moaned, twitched once, twice, then nothing. Merciless laughter sounded behind me, I turn around but already know what to expect. There before me stands Marie, her dark eyes appraising me

"See." She says, "You see the power you have?"

I hiss at her in disgust she just laughs again and disappears. I look down and see what I've done, her blank eyes forever in a stare of utter terror. My stomach lurched and I fell self loath I've never felt before. I rise off the ground and release a howl of anguish I ran, running with a guilt never before possible until last night but that just makes me feel even worse but what can I do? I just run faster and faster away from those eyes those unblinking eyes . . . .

**Theres chapter one I know its short but please review as you can see this is not a twilight story but the ideas are some of Stephanie Meyers further more I do now own any of her works!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Though it was more than two years ago I still dream about that night, that scream, those eyes. Her name was Lauren Smith she was 18, 3 years older than I was, her family looked for her and when she was found the police looked for the killer until the case went cold 2 months later. Due to the fact that they could find no DNA or evidence on her body except two small puncture mark wounds at the base of her throat. The official C.O.D. was drainage of blood . . . all of her blood. Lauren was my first ever feed. I was just a day old, an experiment of that evil vampire harpy Mari.

She chose me because my heart was so easily captured, and my uncanny ability to read people like an open book. Marie intended to make me her slave by making me a half-breed, the perfect project, half were-wolf and half vampire. The only problem was I was not aware of my furry side until Marie told me, making me unstable in my bloodlust or my want to rip my self apart. You see wolfs and vamps are natural enemies, vamps prey on human flesh and wolfs protect the humans and destroy the vamps. By tainting my blood with that of a vampire my soul split into two halfs is good and evil. Half of me wanting to protect humans the other half wanting to dine on them and bury my fangs in the soft tender flesh of the neck . . . Funny right? An out of control indecisive half breed yeah hilarious until it gets to the point where you cant be intimate with the girl you love or get too close to someone for fear they might get hurt making you alone shunned by all except the ones your most danger to.

The wolfs shun me because I'm tainted an the vampires fear me and want me dead.But I know who to blame . . . Marie, she did this to me. She made me an outcast a freak and that little bitch has the authority to come around and torment me! She is the master vampire an amazing 1,000-year-old master. She thinks she can just do whatever she pleases, take whatever she pleases. She is the master of this city, no, of this state! Yes pretty, maniacal, 17 years old forever Mari. If you were to see her you'd probably end up her snack and you'd go willingly to, her amazing curves, lustrous face, and smoldering eyes make her a supreme seductress. That is how she enraptured me , a mere boy of 15 so easily driven by my own damned hormones. I'm ashamed to that a small obscured shirt showed those curvaceous hips, strong tanned thighs and break your neck heels all complimented by a small low cut shirt that seemed ready to burst in an attempt to hold back her full breasts. Had my full attention with a seductive strut to and a quick whisper in my ear and I was hers. She took here time with me, she couldn't drain me right away she had to let the venom work its way into me. In a week I was the monster I am now.

In the two years since my "awakening", I have tried to line a normal life but now in my "sophomore" year of high school and barely making it through the day without ravaging a fellow classmate I find my only solace in the one person I hate the most. . . .Marie Seward master vampire my creator, my enemy. .. and my tutor.

**Please review!!!! **


End file.
